Start Anew
by thursdaysgarrison
Summary: Rather than being found by Cross, the boy is taken into the custody of the Earl after the events at the graveyard.
1. Prologue

**Wow. What am I doing? This is a prologue of sorts I guess? I really don't know what I'm doing. I just kinda wrote it on the spur. I've never written anything before. ****I don't have any plans about what to write with this. As in, there are no prior drafts of pairings and whatnot. ****So if anyone has any ideas please message me? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Ha. I wish.**

* * *

Who knew how long he's been held captive here. Every day, the same room. The same dreary walls surrounded him. He sat on the same bed. He ate the same food. The same people visited him, assuring they were his _family_. They kept coming, each day for who knows how many days. And yet nothing felt right. The redundancy did nothing to ease his mind. The last thing he could remember before waking up in this room was

"Mana…"

That's right. He was in the graveyard and Mana was…

The same sequence of memories flashed through the boy's mind, scene by scene: the desolate cemetery except the lone body of a grief-stricken boy as he cried out his father's name, the eerie skeleton frame looming over the memorial slab, the extensive wicked grin that only inched wider as seconds passed.

"_You are mine now. Kill the boy, and wear his skin," _

The peculiar cackle resounded through the boy's body. The sound has now become a constant in his everyday life, for the exact source had brought him to this prison, dumped him in this room, and banned him from leaving. Escape was futile. What was the use if one of his pursuers could traipse through walls as though it were air?

"_You are mine now." _

He could only sit, waiting for something, someone that could take him away from this place.


	2. Typical

**I'm back. I just want to quickly post this here before I forget anything. I'm in the car on the way home from Florida right now so I decided to write something. I just want to address somethings. First, thank you for the reviews and suggestions! **

**Alex Penedo-Thank you for the your suggestions! I actually didn't think about dealing with the Fourteenth. I just assumed the Noah to be a particularly odd group, especially the Earl. But having you point that out might help me with the story in the future, so thank you thank you!**

**LadyMimi101-Unfortunately, I don't think I can get rid of the BO or Cross. That will put me in a rut. But thank you for suggesting it anyway**

**Bob-Fitzgerald-Just for you, I made it a little longer. Though, it will only take a person a few minutes to read. I really don't know how to write long stories, but I tried this time! **

* * *

Chapter 1

It was early—too early to be up, but Allen knew better than to sleep in. Damn Noah and their eccentric behavior. Any moment longer and Rhode will come barging in, her shrill squeal of laughter waking the mansion in its entirety up.

Allen checked the ornate clock sitting beside him on the cabinet only to groan in frustration.

"6:03 A.M." What a bother. Rhode will come marching in soon. Quickly, he slipped into a pair of black slacks and a collared shirt, sparing a few seconds to decide what to do to his hair. His long white hair fell to the center of his back. Really, it was because he was unable to cut it. Ever since throwing the last pair of scissors at his dear _uncle _Tyki, he was banned from the use of any sharp objects.

"_We wouldn't want our adorable Allen from hurting himself now, do we?" _

Why had he thrown those scissors anyway? Allen didn't know. He remembered that he had been just so, angry. Angry at the people who locked him here. Angry at the room he was kept in. Angry at the emotionless dolls that brought his food each day. Just angry.

He remembered when those doll-like servants first brought his meal. He had cried. The sight of the chained monsters struggling in tears startled him.

"_Save…me…"_

The urge to do _something _raged inside of him, but he didn't know what. Was it to run? Or was it to destroy the disturbingly impassive shell surrounding the monster? Allen had learned to compose himself in front of the servants over time, but that never prevented the pang which only grew behind his left eye and arm.

By the time he had tied his hair back and was adjusting his gloves, Rhode came in. She lunged for his waist, gripping tightly as though she hadn't seen him the day before.

"All—en!" she cooed, "How is my lovable little brother doing?" She continued to fuss about, leaving Allen to either listen or ignore her. He chose the latter.

He wondered why the Noah considered him family. It was strange. The Earl simply picked him up and dropped him off in this prison of a house before rushing out again.

"_This is Allen! I found him today and I think he's interesting! So have fun with him!" The Earl rested his bulky hands onto the boy's shoulders, pushing him forward. _

_He had spoken so gleefully the boy shivered with the thought of the Earl a few hours prior. The impossibly unnerving grin faced him while he lay on the ground, still in shock. It merely increased in length when the young Allen glanced up at it. _

"_I like you. You are mine now."_

_The cackle that followed only disturbed Allen more; it was chilling and without a hint of humor. _

"ALLEN!" Rhode puffed, "Were you even listening to me?" She had planted herself before Allen's face before he realized it. Allen hastily pushed the images of the Earl back and looked down at the girl.

"Yes? You were saying?" His faced strained itself into a small smile. It was easier—he had found out early on—to let the Noah do as they please before they get angry.

"You and Tyki are going to play with me today!" Her eyes glinted with its usual unreadable light. They always do, and it unnerved Allen to no end. Those golden eyes that belonged to every one of that family would stare straight through him. It was unnatural. Unreal.

He pulled a smile again, "And what do you have planned?" Rhode beamed brighter. Good. As long as she is kept happy, Allen won't have to worry.

"You'll see! We're going to find Tyki first!" Allen soon found his wrist in an unrelenting clasp being dragged down the many hallways while Rhode searched for Tyki. No matter where he went, Allen noticed that he was always in the company of another. Besides his room, he was never alone; the Noah kept their eyes on his every move. He could never find a chance to leave this daunting mansion alone.

He could only hope for someone to come free him from this prison.

* * *

Komui was worried. What else could he be if his darling sister is out on a dangerous mission? Not only that, the reports he had been receiving were less than appeasing. The mystery with the missing organs in exorcists, the events of Suman Dark, and the rise of the level 3 akuma only added to his concern. It should have only been a location mission. The exorcists he sent were supposed to find General Cross, but was that really the case? What had he sent his Lenalee into?

They were planning to infiltrate the Earl's center of command in Edo. It was basically suicide in Komui's opinion; however, he couldn't challenge the decisions of Central. They disregarded the wills of the people under them, focusing solely on what they deemed to be "God's will".

"Sacrificing a small population will lead to the greater good," they had been adamant on believing such lies. It disgusted Komui to think he had to follow their principles, but they'd taken Lenalee and he'd followed.

In doing so, he strived to create a home not just for Lenalee but all of the other exorcists, finders, and scientists. His goal was to be the first to greet each individual that entered the Black Order with a warm, "Welcome home!"

It was the least he could do.


End file.
